


The Vivisection Mambo | Вивисекция в ритме Мамбо

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Obsession, Vivisection, Voyeurism, Вуайеризм, Лабораторные опыты, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Элементы ужасов, жестокость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Если бы Локи не пришел к нему сам, то Виктор непременно нашел бы способ подобраться к нему. Потому что Локи был слишком соблазнительной добычей, которой невозможно было противостоять.
Relationships: Loki & Victor von Doom, Loki/Victor von Doom, Локи (Марвел) и Виктор фон Дум, Локи (Марвел)/Виктор фон Дум
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378





	The Vivisection Mambo | Вивисекция в ритме Мамбо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vivisection Mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265768) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Локи пришел к нему.

Виктор не смог бы специально организовать более удачной ситуации, даже с учетом всех уловок, над которыми он работал с тех самых пор, как увидел зернистое и обрывочное видео из Штутгарта. Он смотрел на все эти иллюзии, огонь и непомерную подлинную _силу_ и думал: « _Я хочу ее заполучить_ ».

Но Локи пришел к нему сам. Шутя преодолел все шесть уровней защиты его святая святых и появился перед Виктором, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

– Я думаю, – объявил Локи вежливым и чрезвычайно обходительным тоном с легкой примесью намека на угрозу, – что мы с тобой можем помочь друг другу.

Виктор подумал, что он походил на самого великолепного и опасного тигра в мире, припавшего к земле прямо перед охотником и яростно бьющего хвостом. Или на тысячи самых заветных грез, неожиданно воплотившихся в реальность и интересующихся, чего же он желает.

Существо, сотканное из магии и могущества, явилось перед Виктором фон Думом и сообщило: « _Позволь сделать тебе интересное предложение_ ».

И Виктор был рад, что сумел скрыть дрожь в руках, сцепив их перед собой. И благодарен, что маска скрыла выражение его лица.

– Я тебя слушаю, – ответил он.

* * *

– Ты хочешь меня исследовать, – проговорил Локи с абсолютно безошибочно угадываемым отвращением.

– Да, – подтвердил Виктор, не заморачиваясь попытками скорректировать это высказывание. – Я знаю, что мне предстоит еще многому научиться в сфере магических искусств, и меня также интересуют другие твои качества. Дум просит поделиться с ним знаниями в обмен на привилегию разделить с нами дом.

Локи прищурился.

– Я не в восторге от идеи выступить в качестве объекта твоих экспериментов.

Виктор подумал, что их переговоры в некотором смысле напоминали соблазнение. Медленное и осторожное.

– Не думай об этом в столь отрицательном ключе. Я любопытен. Только и всего. Разумеется, у тебя тоже есть свои маленькие интригующие загадки, требующие разрешения. И, возможно, я смогу тебе с ними помочь.

Локи достаточно долго молча его изучал. Виктор же просто ждал ответа. Нажать слишком сильно и слишком скоро – означало совершить серьезную ошибку. Ошибку, которая могла иметь очень… неприятные последствия.

Наконец Локи кивнул.

– Хорошо, ты можешь… попросить моего содействия в разрешении твоих _интригующих загадок_ , – проговорил он прохладно. – Но я оставляю за собой право отказаться. Не всегда, но иногда. Моя личная жизнь – и, да, мои секреты – мне очень дороги. – Его взгляд приобрел опасную резкость и колючесть. – Полагаю, ты это понимаешь.

Виктор невольно задумался, а знал ли – или догадывался ли – Локи о его собственных секретах? И решил, что это не имело значения.

– Конечно, – согласился он, хотя его рука сама собой сжалась в кулак. – Я бы не хотел навязываться или доставлять тебе беспокойство.

Губы Локи медленно растянулись в почти язвительной ухмылке.

– О, разумеется, нет.

* * *

Локи оказался безупречным гостем: неизменно вежливым, приятным в общении и внимательно следящим за тем, чтобы не создавать своему гостеприимному хозяину никаких затруднений.

Но Виктор буквально _чувствовал_ таящуюся за внешним фасадом брезгливость, насмешку, едва прикрытое презрение к его работе. Он показал Локи свою лабораторию, и тот заметил: «Очень интересно», – таким снисходительным тоном, каким терпеливый родитель мог бы похвалить художественные потуги своего чада. Маска успешно спасала Виктора от необходимости контролировать выражение своего лица, однако, ему все же пришлось сдерживать желание в ярости стиснуть кулаки.

« _Вот увидишь_ », – подумал он. – « _Может быть, ты и называешь себя богом, но я во многом тебя превосхожу_ ».

– К чему ты стремишься, Виктор? – с едва уловимой улыбкой поинтересовался Локи за ужином, слегка наклонившись вперед. – К власти? Знаниям? Бессмертию? Обретению божественной силы?

– Зачем ограничивать себя чем-то одним? – задал Виктор встречный вопрос. Локи рассмеялся.

– Люблю уверенных в себе людей, – заявил он, окидывая Виктора одним из своих фирменных быстрых и оценивающих взглядов. – Хотя, некоторые назвали бы такое поведение высокомерным.

– С твоей стороны было бы крайне лицемерно обвинять меня в высокомерии, – парировал Виктор. Локи снова рассмеялся, на этот раз, кажется, искренне, и приподнял бокал в направлении собеседника.

– Действительно. А ты находишь высокомерие предосудительным, Король Виктор фон Дум?

– Я не король, – холодно отозвался Виктор и откинулся на спинку стула, делая вид, что раздумывает над словами Локи. – Нет, – наконец произнес он. – Не нахожу. Предосудительным бывает только незаслуженное высокомерие. А мы с тобой… думаю, мы заработали свое право на надменность.

Губы Локи изогнулись в ухмылке, а в глазах заплясали искорки.

– Ты мне льстишь.

– Ничуть, – ровно ответил Виктор. – Я бы не проявлял к тебе такой интерес, если бы не считал тебя… выдающимся.

– Ох, Виктор, – Локи тоже отодвинулся от стола, слегка покачивая зажатым между пальцами бокалом. – Неужели ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

Виктор на мгновение задумался, взвешивая эту идею. Такого рода отношения могли упростить задачу, однако, ему казалось, что Локи был из тех, кто не теряет бдительности даже в порыве страсти. И сам Виктор не собирался опускаться до столь низменных утех. Он почувствовал, как его губы скривились под маской.

– Зависит от того, что именно ты понимаешь под «соблазнением», – сказал он.

Глаза Локи вызывающе заблестели.

– Если бы ты попросил очень вежливо, то, может быть, я бы позволил тебе запустить зубы достаточно глубоко, чтобы попробовать мою кровь на вкус, – заметил он с опасной улыбкой. – Тебе этого хочется, разве нет? Ощутить те несколько капель крови богов на своем языке. Кто знает, что они способны с тобой сделать?

Виктор почувствовал, как по его телу прокатилась волна дрожи – очень легкой, – а внизу живота начал разгораться жар. Он представил себе эту картину. Представил, как пригвождает Локи к стене и вскрывает вену. В его воображении вкус крови порождал то же ощущение, что и магия. Виктор усилием воли заставил себя сохранить неподвижность.

– Любопытная идея, – проговорил он.

Локи ухмыльнулся и залпом осушил свой бокал.

– Правда? – проронил он. – Но не думаю, что ты меня уже настолько впечатлил. С вашего позволения. – Он поднялся и вальяжно отправился прочь. Проводив его взглядом, Виктор уставился на пустой бокал.

«Ни малейшей реакции», – подумал он. Половина дозы сильнейшего нейротоксина, а Локи даже бровью не повел. Трудно было определить, заметил ли он вообще присутствие постороннего элемента. Это тоже необходимо было задокументировать.

Виктор осознал, что его пульс заметно участился. Что являлось крайне редким явлением.

Но под маской его губы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке.

* * *

Локи позволил взять у себя кусочек кожи и сделать мазок с внутренней стороны щеки, но решительно отказался от анализа крови.

– Нет, – заявил он в ответ на просьбу Виктора, уже мысленно распланировавшего расшифровку ДНК с отбором всех последовательностей, которые удастся распознать, для поиска необходимого ключа. И размышляющего о том, хватит ли образцов для выращивания жизнеспособных клонов – это однозначно ускорило бы процесс. Но отказ Локи вернул его в реальность.

– Нет? – переспросил он. Локи окинул его ничего не выражающим, почти скучающим взглядом. Словно все происходящее было обременительной обузой и, кроме того, находилось явно ниже его достоинства. Это определенно выводило Виктора из себя.

– Нет, – повторил Локи и повел плечами, натягивая обратно рубашку, которую скинул для того, чтобы Виктор мог прослушать его сердце и легкие (строго говоря, снимать одежду было вовсе не обязательно, но Виктор не стал возражать). – Я разрешу тебе провести большую часть остальных экспериментов. Но мне как сейдмаду слишком хорошо известно, сколько неприятных вещей можно совершить, имея всего лишь крохотную каплю крови. – Локи одарил его прохладной улыбкой, той самой, которая не касалась глаз. – И несмотря на всю мою к тебе симпатию, Виктор, к сожалению, я нисколько тебе не доверяю.

– Разве я давал тебе поводы для подозрений? – поинтересовался Виктор. Локи вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся, словно вопрос казался ему крайне забавным.

– Нас с тобой можно охарактеризовать многими словами, Виктор, – заметил он, – но «заслуживающий доверия» – явно к ним не относится.

Локи неторопливо расправил рукав – жест, притягивающий внимание к ниточкам голубых вен, виднеющихся под бледной кожей запястья. Виктор подозревал, что это был очередной способ его поддразнить.

– Хорошо, – наконец выдавил он. – Хотя, должен напомнить, что ты обещал содействие в обмен на мое гостеприимство.

– И я упомянул, что оставляю за собой право отказаться, – парировал Локи, все еще улыбаясь. – И я надеюсь, что ты по-прежнему уважаешь мои условия?

В животе Виктора разлилось кислое разочарование. Но в данный момент он не обладал достаточными ресурсами, чтобы взять верх над Локи силой, и он это прекрасно понимал. Ненавидел, но понимал.

« _Терпение_ », – напомнил он себе. – « _Просто продолжай тянуть время_ ». Он согласился на эти условия, это правда, но, о, он нисколько не сомневался в том, что момент его триумфа еще настанет. Локи был Локи. И рано или поздно он непременно попытается предать Виктора, и тогда их сделке придет конец.

И тогда Виктор будет готов воспользоваться ситуацией по максимуму.

* * *

Он начал отслеживать приходы и уходы Локи. Они были относительно частыми и довольно нерегулярными, и после того, как очередной вопрос на эту тему был встречен вздернутой бровью и слегка насмешливым: «Не вижу, каким образом это касается тебя, мой _дорогой_ Виктор», – он прекратил интересоваться вслух. Просто наблюдал, гадая, чем занимается Локи в свободное время.

Но Виктор не страдал от одиночества. Ему хватало своей работы и своих собственных планов. Локи все еще оставался всего лишь… побочным проектом. Мысль о том, как отреагировал бы его гость, услышав подобное наименование – с возмущением, вне всякого сомнения, – вызвала у него мимолетную улыбку. Интересно, удалось бы ему каким-либо образом воспользоваться этим в своих целях?

И все же, Виктору было любопытно, чем занимался Локи во время этих отлучек. Он даже всерьез задумался что, возможно, Локи обзавелся любовником или любовницей, хотя идея о том, что Локи мог связать себя отношениями с одним из самых обыкновенных смертных, казалась едва ли не смехотворной, учитывая его чрезмерное презрение ко всему Земному (или Мидгардскому, как он продолжал повторять).

Виктор с раздраженным вздохом забраковал еще одну чашку Петри, так и не показавшую заметного роста. Этот медленный и непредсказуемый процесс сводил его с ума. Он буквально чувствовал витающий где-то поблизости ответ, почти мог попробовать его на вкус, и тем не менее, желанная разгадка каждый раз ухитрялась вывернуться из его рук.

В дурном настроении покинув свою лабораторию, Виктор тут же наткнулся на Локи, ожидающего его снаружи с чересчур невинной улыбкой на лице.

– А, Виктор, – воскликнул тот беззаботно. – Ты выглядишь весьма угрюмо. Не все идет так, как тебе бы хотелось?

– Эксперименты требуют времени, – отозвался Виктор ровно. Локи намеренно его дразнил, и ему очень хотелось ответить что-нибудь резкое.

– Ну, разумеется, – согласился Локи таким покровительственным тоном, каким взрослые обычно успокаивают раскапризничавшихся детей. – Что за эксперименты ты проводишь? Возможно, я мог бы взглянуть на них свежим взглядом.

Что-то в его улыбке подсказывало Виктору, что Локи отлично знал, что именно он старался сделать. Возможно, даже намеренно подстраивал эти неудачи. Его правая рука сама собой стиснулась в кулак.

– У тебя есть твои секреты, – проронил он. – А у меня – мои.

– Как скажешь, Доктор, – проговорил Локи. – Не буду настаивать. Может быть, мне стоит предположить, что где-то там в этих глубинах ты просто пытаешься создать для себя подходящего… компаньона. Хотя, должен предостеречь, что такие начинания крайне редко заканчиваются чем-то хорошим.

– Не оскорбляй меня, – ответил Виктор.

Локи рассмеялся, запрокидывая назад голову и снова демонстрируя изумительное переплетение синих вен на изящном горле. Пальцы Виктора зудели от нетерпения, и он раздраженно отвел взгляд, сетуя на самого себя.

* * *

В тот самый день, когда Виктору наконец удалось добиться успеха в своих исследованиях, Локи вернулся с очередной вылазки в дурном расположении духа. Его руки и лицо были усеяны мелкими брызгами крови. Он прошествовал в одну из гостиных, бормоча что-то на незнакомом Виктору языке, и плюхнулся в кресло, не особенно беспокоясь о скорее всего тут же запятнанной обивке.

– Смертные слишком быстро умирают, – наконец пояснил он, видимо, отвечая на пристальный взгляд Виктора. – Это лишает весь процесс всякого удовлетворения.

– Я так понимаю, кто-то навлек на себя твое недовольство, – бесстрастно заметил Виктор. Судя по хмурому взгляду Локи, тот, видимо, ожидал шока или, может быть, отвращения. Две эмоции, которые Виктор фон Дум находил чрезвычайно бесполезными.

– Да, – с явной досадой отозвался Локи. – Кое-кто действительно навлек. – Он выдержал паузу, а потом покосился на Виктора. – Вообще-то, это был смертный маг. Я даже собирался принести его тебе в качестве подарка. Полагаю, он мог бы пригодиться тебе в твоих исследованиях.

Виктор сложил пальцы домиком.

– Я уже знаю, как работает магия, доступная человечеству.

– Нет, – возразил Локи. – Не знаешь.

Виктор невольно отшатнулся, ощутив острый укол обиды от столь явного отрицания. Даже не приправленного пренебрежением или высокомерием. Простая констатация факта.

– Не потрудишься ли объясниться? – потребовал он мгновение спустя. – Я потратил годы на изучение этой темы. И самостоятельно освоил искусство магии.

– Мой дорогой Виктор, – вздохнул Локи, повернув голову и одарив его легкой, немного снисходительной улыбкой. – То, чего ты добился, по-прежнему… остается впечатляющим, для смертного. Но в искусстве магии ты до сих пор всего лишь ребенок.

– Ребенок, – повторил Дум невыразительно. Он в очередной раз порадовался, что маска избавляла его от необходимости контролировать выражение своего лица, потому что иначе он точно не смог бы скрыть скривившиеся губы. « _Дум еще покажет тебе, что он за ребенок_ ». Локи ухмыльнулся в ответ, колко и отталкивающе.

– Действительно. Развитый не по годам, бесспорно, но тем не менее… – Локи покачал головой, а уголки его губ изогнулись в едва различимой насмешке. – Ты слишком цепляешься за свою науку. Не желаешь сгибаться там, где это необходимо. Приковываешь себя к вероятностям вместо того, чтобы тянуться за возможностями. Твое отсутствие воображения всегда будет тебя останавливать.

– Я никогда не жаловался на отсутствие воображения, – проговорил Дум. С этого ракурса он видел жилку, бьющуюся на шее Локи в такт пульсу, и представил себе отбивающее этот ритм сердце. 

« _Однажды_ », – подумал он. – « _Однажды_ ».

Дум был абсолютно уверен, что где-то в восхитительной крови, костях и внутренних органах своего гостя он найдет ответы на все свои вопросы. Ключи ко всем дверям, что упрямо отказываются открываться, невзирая на все его исследования.

Локи рассмеялся.

– Те, кому его не хватает, редко жалуются. – Он поднялся и бросил быстрый взгляд на свои забрызганные кровью руки. – Спасибо, Виктор. Ты успешно поднял мне настроение.

* * *

Иногда, когда Локи пил его вино, разваливался в его креслах и насмехался над ним каждым словом и каждой снисходительной ухмылкой, Виктор предавался фантазиям.

Он представлял Локи обнаженным, лежащим на столе. Готовый экземпляр для аутопсии… но все еще живой. Он должен оставаться живым.

В воображении Виктора Локи не кричал и не сопротивлялся. Он был неподвижным и послушным и издавал лишь тихий вздох при первом прикосновении скальпеля, первом надрезе на девственно чистой коже. Выступающая из раны кровь была ярко-красной, и Виктор представлял, что она приносила с собой медно-железный аромат, и иногда задавался вопросом, отличается ли кровь богов от обычной по запаху? Локи встречал его взгляд в безмолвном подчинении.

Виктор представлял, как вонзает скальпель глубже, погружаясь в нежные глубины, никем прежде нетронутые, и наощупь двигается к тому самому секрету, к источнику всей этой силы. Он представлял, как распиливает грудину Локи и изучает живое, все еще бьющееся сердце, и все кусочки головоломки наконец-то встают на место, рождая понимание, настолько безупречное и кристально-прозрачное, что все остальное меркнет в сравнении.

Эти яркие фантазии заставляли дыхание Виктора учащаться, а сердце биться сильнее, и наполняли его желанием, похожим по ощущениям на похоть, но значительно превосходящим ее по силе. А потом он встречался взглядом с Локи и видел в его глазах нечто среднее между отвращением и презрением, ясно свидетельствующее о том, что он знал или догадывался о направлении мыслей Виктора.

Но, тем не менее, никуда не уходил. Это был странный, почти эротический танец, в котором Локи позволял лишь мимолетно уловить истинный масштаб всего того, что он был способен предложить.

Локи с ироничной улыбкой отпивал глоток вина из своего бокала, а Виктор в своем воображении сжимал в ладонях его окровавленное сердце.

« _Я знаю, чего ты хочешь_ », – сообщали глаза Локи. – « _И я никогда не планирую давать тебе желаемое_ ».

« _Это мы еще посмотрим_ », – думал Виктор, натачивая в своих мечтах скальпель. – « _Это мы еще посмотрим_ ».

* * *

– Итак, – произнес Локи, отрезая себе аккуратный кусочек курицы и одаривая Виктора мимолетной улыбкой. – Рассказывай. Что интересного у тебя нынче происходит?

В последнее время Локи пребывал в приподнятом настроении. И Виктор понятия не имел, почему. Скорее всего, это было как-то связано с его загадочными «делами». Возможно, у него и правда был любовник, разлад с которым теперь остался позади. Виктор не находил эту тему достаточно увлекательной.

– Полагаю, все зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под понятием «интересный», – заметил он. Локи опустил вилку и подпер сцепленными руками подбородок.

– А почему бы тебе не рассказать о том, что считаешь интересным _ты сам_?

Это была явная попытка заставить Виктора говорить, сыграв на его самолюбии. Но, тем не менее, она казалась вполне безобидной, если он будет внимательно следить за тем, что срывается с его языка. (И не станет упоминать о тех образцах, которые росли несколькими уровнями ниже этой комнаты и уже достигли подросткового возраста… если это понятие вообще можно было отнести к клонам.)

– Множество всего, – сказал он. – Большая часть относится к категории «секретно».

– Даже от меня? – поинтересовался Локи с очевидно фальшивой очаровательной улыбкой. Виктор даже бровью не повел.

– Пожалуй, в особенности от тебя. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Хотя, есть одна вещь, которую ты можешь посчитать интересной и которой я готов с тобой поделиться.

– И почему мне кажется, что сейчас ты попросишь что-нибудь взамен? – спросил Локи, приподнимая брови. Однако, оскорбленным он при этом не выглядел. Виктор немного поразмыслил.

– Я так понимаю, твое любопытство не стоит образца крови?

– Боюсь, что нет, – отозвался Локи без единой нотки сожаления.

Виктор уверенно встретил его взгляд.

– Тогда кое-что другое. Позволь мне понаблюдать, как работает твоя способность к исцелению.

Локи сузил глаза, несомненно внимательно взвешивая эту просьбу и выискивая в ней подвох. Виктор не стал ему мешать. Одной из уже известных ему слабостей Локи была склонность недооценивать окружающих. Локи привык всегда считать себя самым умным в любой компании и поэтому был неспособен увидеть, что кто-то еще вполне мог сравняться с ним по интеллекту или даже его превзойти.

Этой слабостью легко было воспользоваться, как и его высокомерием. Еще один недостаток в самоцвете, которым являлся этот самопровозглашенный бог.

– Так и быть, – наконец согласился Локи. Он подобрал нож, которым только что нарезал курицу, протер его салфеткой и сделал аккуратный, ровный и неглубокий надрез на своем предплечье. Виктор уставился на свежую рану, чувствуя, как расширяются его глаза. Локи тем временем бросил нож на стол и сжал пальцы в кулак, ускоряя череду кровавых капель, срывающихся с его руки и приземляющихся на стол. Он уверенно встретил взгляд Виктора, удерживая его с едва различимой недоброжелательной ухмылкой.

Очень внимательно наблюдая за происходящим, Виктор сумел разглядеть крохотные зеленые искорки, танцующие на коже Локи. Кровотечение остановилось где-то через минуту. Еще тридцать секунд спустя порез полностью закрылся. Локи разжал кулак, стер потеки крови и, вскидывая брови, продемонстрировал абсолютно чистую кожу.

– Достаточно? – поинтересовался он спокойно.

« _Нет_ », – хотелось возразить Виктору. – « _Повтори. Позволь мне заснять. Расскажи, как это работает. Это результат действия твоей магии или биологии? Или и того, и другого? Насколько неразрывно они связаны?_ »

– Да, – сказал Виктор.

Локи проделал замысловатый жест левой рукой, и вся кровь тут же исчезла. Виктор ощутил легкий укол разочарования. Какая-то часть его надеялась… что ж. Ничего страшного.

– Рассказывай.

– Мстители, – проговорил Виктор и позволил себе довольно улыбнуться. – Думаю, я нашел способ, как избавиться от них с концами.

Локи слегка приподнял брови, но в целом не выглядел впечатленным.

– О? Смелое заявление, учитывая, сколькие брались за эту задачу до тебя… и тем не менее, они по-прежнему тут как тут, все такие же надоедливые.

– Тебе ли не знать, что я не делаю голословных заявлений, – парировал Виктор.

– Я допускаю, что ты _думаешь_ , что твои заявления не голословны, – метко поправил Локи. – Однако, как бы поразительно это ни прозвучало, мысли не всегда становятся реальностью. И я поверю, только когда собственными глазами увижу бездыханное тело Тора.

– Что ж, – произнес Виктор с едва уловимой ухмылкой. – Тогда я непременно принесу тебе его голову.

Улыбка самого Локи сделалась шире, но Виктору показалось, что напряжения в ней тоже прибавилось.

– И собираешься ли ты посвятить меня в свой гениальный план? Возможно, я мог бы помочь тебе устранить все его мелкие недостатки.

– Я работаю один, – сообщил Виктор ровно. Локи только отмахнулся.

– Разумеется. Но посмотри на это как на возможность впечатлить меня своей сообразительностью.

– Ты редко бываешь чем-либо впечатлен, – сухо заметил Виктор. – И как ты уже сказал… ты поверишь, только когда увидишь своими глазами. Так что придется мне впечатлять тебя исключительно успешными результатами.

Глаза Локи опасно сузились, а улыбка растворилась.

– Мм, посмотрим, – протянул он и поднялся. – Благодарю за ужин, Виктор фон Дум. Сегодняшний вечер был весьма… познавательным. – И элегантно удалился, являя собой само воплощение грациозности.

Виктор проследил за ним взглядом, а потом, наклонившись вперед, уставился на небольшое пятнышко на поверхности дерева в том месте, куда стекала кровь Локи.

Ему удалось извлечь из волокон древесины всего несколько капель. Может быть, четыре или пять. Разглядывая крохотную ярко-красную сферу, которую он осторожно перенаправил в маленький флакончик, Виктор с благоговением подумал, что даже такое мизерное количество стоило бы больше, чем его вес в золоте. Покачивая флакончиком вперед-назад и наблюдая за тем, как кровь Локи собирается то в одном его краю, то в другом, Виктор улыбнулся.

* * *

Виктор ударил кулаком по столу, едва сдерживая желание закричать. Это был первый клон, не погибший еще на стадии единичного кластера клеток. И вчера вечером он был абсолютно здоров. А сегодня умер. И теперь лежал со все еще открытыми красными глазами на секционном столе, где он еще мог принести хоть какую-то пользу, но не ту, которая была так необходима.

« _Хотя, вот еще одна загадка_ », – подумал Виктор, пытаясь отодвинуть злость и раздражение подальше. – « _Почему клон был синим, хотя сам Локи таковым не являлся?_ » Он уже знал, что Локи был способен менять форму: тот однажды продемонстрировал это умение, неожиданно нагрянув в лабораторию Виктора в женском теле. Означало ли это, что именно такая форма была для Локи естественной, а его обыкновенная внешность являлась такой же маской, как облик женщины?

Но, разумеется, Виктор не мог просто спросить, не раскрыв существование своего маленького проекта, который, как он подозревал, Локи вряд ли одобрит.

Вздохнув, Виктор заставил себя разжать кулак. « _Эксперименты бывают неудачными. И тогда ты просто пробуешь снова_ ». У него еще оставалось время. И даже то крохотное количество крови Локи, которое ему удалось добыть, уже зарекомендовало себя как богатейший источник информации.

Это было всего лишь временное затруднение, не более того.

Виктор подобрал скальпель. Что ж. По крайней мере, он не позволит этому телу пропасть даром.

* * *

Когда Виктор ворвался в комнату, стискивая челюсти и отчетливо ощущая полыхающее внутри унижение, Локи наслаждался бокалом вина и стратегической игрой, известной под названием тавлея. Судя по всему, он играл против себя самого и, на мгновение подняв взгляд от доски, замер и выпрямился.

– Плохой день? – поинтересовался он беззаботно.

Виктор тут же ощутил внезапное и нестерпимое желание сорваться в ответ. Обхватить это бледное, тонкое горло и сжать в железном кулаке. «Чертовы мстители», – мысленно выругался он. И чертов Локи с его _самодовольством и высокомерием_.

– Даже не начинай, – рявкнул он низким от едва сдерживаемой ярости голосом. – Я не в том настроении, чтобы терпеть комментарии твоего ядовитого языка.

Локи прижал ладонь к груди.

– Мой Виктор. Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Я спросил исключительно из беспокойства о твоем здоровье. – В его глазах танцевали едва уловимые насмешливые искорки. Стиснутые челюсти Виктора понемногу начинали ныть от такого напряжения. – Это же никак не связано с той хаотичной и крайне неприглядной битвой, которая, как я слышал, произошла в Соединенных Штатах, правда?

– Замолчи, – взорвался Виктор, и улыбка Локи сразу похолодела.

– Не смей приказывать мне, Виктор, – проговорил он. – Я не твоя домашняя зверушка.

« _А вполне мог бы быть_ », – хладнокровно подумал Виктор. – « _И должен быть. Я бы надел на тебя ошейник и держал бы тебя на цепи, укрощенного и упакованного в намордник. Мой домашний бог_ ».

Он заставил себя успокоиться.

– Прошу прощения, – произнес он наконец. – Я сказал, не подумав.

– Действительно, – согласился Локи. – Очень неразумный поступок в моем присутствии.

Виктор не стал склонять голову, но постарался добавить в голос раскаяния.

– Ошибка, которая больше не повторится. – Локи окинул его изучающим взглядом, его ноздри на мгновение раздулись, но несколько секунд спустя он все же с видимым удовлетворением откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. Он больше всего напоминал Виктору тигра, перетекшего из готовой к прыжку позы обратно в ленивую расслабленность. Тигра, хвост которого продолжал настороженно подергиваться. – Не буду мешать твоей игре, – натянуто сообщил Виктор.

– Я так понимаю, ты не желаешь рассказывать о своей… неудаче? – осведомился Локи, и его губы едва заметно вздрогнули.

– Нет, – сдержанно отозвался Виктор. – Не желаю. – И, молча развернувшись к лестнице, начал восхождение к своему рабочему кабинету.

«Все должно было закончиться успехом», – подумал он, кипя от негодования. Он спланировал каждую деталь. И заблаговременно расставил все ловушки. И тем не менее, Мстители каким-то образом это предвидели и уделали его, и даже этот надоедливый Старк… Они как будто _заранее знали_ о засаде.

Виктор остановился и обернулся к двери, через которую только что вошел.

«Как будто их кто-то предупредил».

«Но почему?» – спросил он у самого себя. С какой стати Локи стал бы помогать своим врагам? И против Виктора, который предоставил ему укрытие и помощь? Конечно, Локи мог сеять хаос просто ради удовольствия… но что-то в этой теории казалось не совсем правильным. Нет, Виктор явно что-то упускал.

Или, может быть, он ошибался и Мстителям просто повезло, как это обычно и случалось в прошлом… но инстинкты Виктора вопили об обратном. И только один единственный человек, кроме него самого, знал о его планах.

Может быть, причина была в брате? Возможно, на самом деле Локи ненавидел его куда меньше, чем утверждал.

« _Эх, Локи_ », – вздохнул Виктор мысленно, наливая себе аккуратно отмеренную порцию бренди. – « _Если я прав, и ты действительно предал меня…_ »

Ярость схлынула, и на ее место пришло предвкушение.

Конечно, для начала ему понадобятся доказательства. Фон Дум не нарушает свои обещания без причины. Но если он окажется прав…

Виктор судорожно вдохнул, ощущая, как ускоряется его сердцебиение. Если он был прав, то Локи попался. Никаких больше игр, никакой необходимости терпеть его заносчивость и презрение. Никаких ограничений и редких, тщательно дозируемых обрывков информации. По его телу пробежала волна мурашек.

Ему необходимо будет ускорить приготовления.

Виктор подошел к окну и уставился на раскинувшуюся перед ним Латверию, уже представляя, с чего именно он начнет.

* * *

Виктор начал внимательнее отслеживать приходы и уходы Локи, стараясь выявить какую-нибудь систему. Конечно, всегда оставалась вероятность, что это пересечение Локи с Мстителями являлось единичным инцидентом, но Виктор в этом сильно сомневался. Локи не был глупцом и вряд ли предал бы его, повинуясь внезапному порыву. Виктор даже рассмотрел идею, что, возможно, Локи был заслан к нему в качестве шпиона и все это время находился на коротком поводке Мстителей… но этот вариант тоже казался маловероятным.

Виктор также начал прислушиваться к гуляющим в преступном сообществе слухам, которые прежде предпочитал игнорировать. И разослал своих разведчиков, запросив у них информацию о Локи и его времяпровождении.

А еще ускорил процесс создания специализированного оборудования, покупая вибраниум – небольшими партиями, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания – и выковывая из него необходимые инструменты.

Когда он в первый раз увидел прототип нового стола, его сердце ускорило ритм. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он представил лежащего на нем Локи, обнаженного и распятого в идеальной позиции. Или еще лучше: раскрытого, словно аккуратный анатомический атлас. Представил, как наблюдает за ритмично сокращающимся сердцем Локи и за работой его легких. Представил, как проводит пальцами по незащищенным ребрам, сняв перчатки, чтобы ощутить под подушечками текстуру костей бога.

Содрогнувшись, он распахнул глаза.

« _Терпение_ ».

* * *

– Ты слишком много работаешь, – заметил Локи, который в последнее время пребывал в весьма приподнятом настроении, что делало его еще более несносным. – Я очень надеюсь, что я не первый, кто тебе об этом говорит.

– Я наслаждаюсь своей работой, – отозвался Виктор.

– Определенно, – согласился Локи с едва уловимой ухмылкой, которая порождала в Викторе желание зарычать. – Но существует такое понятие как излишества. Что это за проект, требующий от тебя столько внимания?

– А чем так занят ты сам? – парировал Виктор. Локи загадочно улыбнулся.

– О, знаешь, тем и этим.

– Какое совпадение, – сухо проговорил Виктор. – Мой проект слово в слово повторяет твой.

Локи рассмеялся, причем, кажется, совершенно искренне.

– Ах, Виктор. Игра с тобой всегда приносит мне столько наслаждения.

– Я не люблю, когда со мной играют, – ответил Виктор. – И я думаю, что тебе это прекрасно известно.

– Ох, да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Локи, усмехаясь. – Не порть мой спортивный азарт. В мире так мало по-настоящему умных голов, что находка даже одной – это большая радость.

Несмотря на столь явную лесть, какая-то часть Виктора буквально засияла от удовольствия. Может быть, он был и не особо высокого мнения о богах, но тем не менее не обладал абсолютной невосприимчивостью к очарованию Локи.

– Ты слишком любезен, – пробормотал он сдержанно, на что Локи тут же улыбнулся, лениво и самодовольно.

– Разумеется, – согласился он. – Я стараюсь никогда не забывать об учтивости.

Виктор невольно задался вопросом: а если он удалит эти оскаленные в улыбке зубы, вырастут ли на их месте новые?

* * *

Необходимые доказательства пришли к Виктору из неожиданного источника.

Подозрительная банковская транзакция, подумать только. Крохотный тревожный флажок на одном из аккаунтов по чистой случайности привлек его внимание. И, естественно, это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Локи и раньше периодически присваивал его финансы, и Виктор обычно закрывал на это глаза, не сильно обеспокоенный мирскими богатствами. Но в этот раз его интерес привлекло заведение, на счет которого была совершена оплата, – ресторан в Нью-Йорке, _очень_ элитный, с крайне ограниченным кругом клиентов.

И на первый взгляд это тоже не выбивалось из общей картины. В конце концов, вкусы Локи нередко отличались почти… непристойной тягой к роскоши.

И все же, что-то в этой ситуации насторожило Виктора. Он провел небольшое расследование, задал несколько осторожных вопросов правильным людям и выяснил, что Локи заказал ужин на двоих от имени одного из весьма влиятельных сенаторов.

Брови Виктора поползли на лоб. Может быть, он ошибся, когда посчитал, что Локи ни за что не опустится до отношений со смертными. Заинтригованный, он продолжил копать в этом направлении. Что оказалось не так-то просто – одной из основополагающих особенностей их бизнеса была полная конфиденциальность. Но Локи был не единственным, кто обладал даром убеждения.

Капитан Америка – сообщил Виктору его доверенный источник. Гость, которым он так интересовался, ужинал со Стивом Роджерсом, также известным как Капитан Америка.

Виктор был потрясен. И разъярен. И оскорблен. Но потом все эти эмоции прошли, и он подумал: « _Ты попался, теперь ты мой, безрассудный и надменный глупец_ ». Какая-то часть его гадала, действительно ли Локи спал с Капитаном Роджерсом. Но в основном ему было наплевать.

Теперь у него были неоспоримые доказательства сговора Локи с Мстителями. И все необходимые приспособления, чтобы удержать его, пока Виктор проводит свои эксперименты. Осталось только довести до совершенства формулу и выбрать подходящий момент.

Он чувствовал себя охотником, с колотящимся сердцем наблюдающим, как его добыча запинается и почти падает. Открыв шкафчик стола, он вытащил маленький флакончик, в котором находилась разведенная в суспензии с капелькой магии кровь Локи.

Виктору подумалось, что совсем скоро это будет сущая ерунда. Потому что в его владении окажется столько этого бесценного ресурса, сколько он сможет выкачать.

« _Мое время пришло_ ».

* * *

Локи материализовался в гостиной с румянцем на щеках, растрепанными волосами и совершенно очевидным возбуждением. Виктор успел моргнуть ровно один раз, пока Локи раздраженно таращился прямо перед собой, не сразу сообразив, что находится в комнате не один.

– А, – наконец протянул он с поразительной для его состояния невозмутимостью. – Виктор.

– Неудачное свидание? – поинтересовался тот сухо. Губы Локи дернулись, почти складываясь в хищный оскал, но он с видимым усилием сдержался.

– Прерванное, – пояснил он натянуто. – С вашего позволения. – Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом покинул комнату, почти не растеряв привычную грациозность.

Минуту спустя Виктор отправился вслед за ним, к двери в комнату, которую Локи окрестил своей собственной. Замерев снаружи, он прислушался.

« _И что ты надеешься разобрать?_ » – почти раздраженно осведомился он у самого себя. – « _Имя?_ »

Из-за двери до него донеслось короткое и рваное « _ах!_ » и низкий стон. Виктор представил, как Локи ласкает себя, выгнув спину, и ощутил легчайшее возбуждение в собственном паху. В основном от осознания, что он слышит Локи в столь уязвимом состоянии.

Он подумал о том, что формула уже была готова. Он мог просто наполнить шприц, проскользнуть сквозь эту дверь и вонзить иглу в шею Локи, пока тот подбирается все ближе и ближе к оргазму.

Но нет. Он хотел, чтобы Локи увидел его и понял, что попался. Что потерпел поражение. Виктор хотел наблюдать за лицом Локи, когда до того дойдет, что он с широко распахнутыми глазами шагнул прямо в ловушку. Виктор хотел, чтобы Локи пришлось признать, что он проиграл.

Локи снова застонал, и мимолетное возбуждение полностью улетучилось. Виктор осознал, насколько жалким является этот звук. Похотливым и развратным, как у любого другого самого обычного человека, ведомого неконтролируемым базовым инстинктом. То, что он испытал, почти походило на разочарование.

Почти. Потому что какая-то часть его все же отметила легкое напряжение внизу живота, но не совсем влечение. Скорее желание наблюдать. Или, может быть, коснуться.

Стоны Локи начали становиться все ритмичнее, и Виктор отошел от двери, пока в его голову не пробрались еще какие-нибудь прискорбные мысли, угрожающие подорвать его самоконтроль.

* * *

Виктор заботливо накрыл стол, скрупулезно разместив еду на тарелках идеальным образом, налил вино, не допустив ни одной сбежавшей капли, и отставил бутылку в сторону. К тому моменту, когда Локи наконец соизволил появиться – на семь минут позже, чем просил Виктор, – все было готово.

– Какая изысканность, – заметил Локи, и в кои-то веки Виктора ничуть не задело промелькнувшее в его голосе презрение. Сегодня Виктора ничто не могло задеть.

– Рад, что ты так думаешь, – произнес он и сел. – Запеченная свинина, – сообщил он. – Мне говорили, что Латверийская свинина является одной из лучших в мире.

– Подозреваю, тебе говорили, что практически все Латверийское является лучшим в мире, – ухмыльнулся Локи, но тоже сел. Виктор постарался сохранить внешнюю расслабленность и не наблюдать чересчур внимательно за тем, как Локи, покачав в руке бокал и закрутив жидкость водоворотом, пригубил вино. Видимо, оно пришлось ему по вкусу, потому что он тут же отпил еще один глоток. – Хотя, пожалуй, я вынужден признать, что этот марочный напиток _вполне ничего_.

– Ты как никогда любезен, – отозвался Виктор сдержанно. Локи ухмыльнулся.

– Любезность – добродетель королей, – объявил он.

– И в них у тебя нет недостатка. – Виктор позволил себе улыбнуться.

Локи задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

– А ты сегодня в удивительно хорошем расположении духа, – протянул он.

– И такое иногда случается. – Виктор с удовольствием отметил, что бокал Локи был уже наполовину пуст. – В последнее время мои дела пошли в гору.

– Рад это слышать, – пробормотал тот в ответ.

« _О, ты-то, разумеется, рад_ », – подумал Виктор, наблюдая за руками нарезающего свинину Локи и представляя, как будет тщательно размечать все сухожилия и прочие деликатные структуры, управляющие движениями этих изящных пальцев.

Виктор постарался намеренно растянуть ужин, подметив, что Локи наполнил свой бокал еще дважды до того, как они перебрались в гостиную. Он уже видел, как взгляд Локи начинает постепенно терять фокус, и гадал, когда же тот наконец это почувствует. Когда опознает симптомы.

На половине четвертой порции напитка Локи резко замер и с явным усилием моргнул, замолкая на середине предложения. Виктор с абсолютной невозмутимостью проследил за выскользнувшим из его пальцев прямо на ковер бокалом, надеясь, что не просчитался с дозой.

– Вик… тор… – выговорил Локи заплетающимся языком. Виктор медленно, лениво поднялся, нагнулся, подобрал пустой бокал и поставил его на столик. Голова Локи качнулась в сторону, а вокруг его пальцев заплясали зеленые искорки. Виктор напрягся, но искорки тут же истаяли безо всякого результата. – Ты… _отравил_ … меня?

– Неужели ты правда думал, – произнес Виктор, подходя к Локи вплотную и нависая над ним, – что можешь меня предать и я этого не замечу?

Локи несколько раз судорожно сглотнул.

– Да? – наконец выдавил он, а уголки его губ дернулись вверх в попытке сложиться в ухмылку.

Разум Виктора накрыло взрывной волной ярости, и на этот раз он не стал сдерживаться. Он никогда раньше не бил Локи. И сие действие… определенно доставило ему удовольствие. Голова Локи резко мотнулась в сторону, несмотря на его попытки ее удержать, а веки начали опускаться.

– Я тебя… убью, – пообещал Локи. – Клянусь…

Зеленые глаза наконец закрылись, а мышцы расслабились. Виктор выждал еще секунду, а потом позволил себе победно улыбнуться. Сняв металлическую перчатку, он наклонился и стер большим пальцем несколько капель крови с разбитой губы Локи. И вспомнил его слова: « _несколько капель крови богов на своем языке_ ».

Он слизнул кровь с пальца и мог бы поклясться, что ощутил едва уловимое покалывание истинного могущества. Мимолетное чувство, словно он застыл на пороге чего-то невероятного… которое тут же пропало.

– Идем, – обратился он к бесчувственному телу Локи. – Нас с тобой ждет работа.

* * *

Намурлыкивая приятный мотивчик, Виктор приступил к делу. Для начала ему было необходимо аккуратно структурированное рабочее пространство, которое уже давно его дожидалось. Но это не означало, что он не собирался еще раз проверить каждую деталь. Ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что он вел себя точно невеста, с одержимостью выверяющая свои свадебные планы, и это сравнение заставило его улыбнуться.

Наконец, обеззаразив и тщательно разложив по местам все инструменты, он взглянул на свой трофей. Тот один в один совпадал с фантазиями Виктора, но выигрывал за счет реальности. Кожа Локи была настолько бледной, что казалась почти полупрозрачной. Почти идеальной, без единой отметины. И мысль о том, что он будет первым, кто наложит клеймо на эту неисследованную территорию, слегка сводила его с ума. Виктор вытянул руку и плотно прижал ладонь к прохладной плоти в том месте, где под поверхностью колотилось сердце Локи. И почувствовал ритм, сильный и ровный. Это было хорошо.

Его ярость по поводу предательства Локи была полностью забыта. Жажда мести тоже отошла на задний план. Это были низменные мысли. « _Лишенные воображения_ », как сказал бы Локи.

Нет. Разумеется, Виктор испытывал удовлетворение от того, что ему удалось совладать с богом. И впереди его ждало еще больше. Когда он будет разбирать Локи на составляющие части, прекрасно зная, что тот абсолютно беспомощен. И как сам этот факт будет _отравлять_ драгоценную гордость Локи. Но удовлетворение тоже было жалкой и мелочной эмоцией. А Виктор не был ни жалким, ни мелочным.

Локи мог показать ему столько всего.

« _Теперь ты мой_ », – подумал Виктор. Его трофей. В его полном распоряжении.

Виктор сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и унять дрожь в руках.

– А теперь, – мягко сообщил он неподвижному Локи, – давай приступим.


End file.
